White Warlock
One warm summer evening, Team Zero has just completed their mission and were returning home from Kumogakure. Walking through the forest listening to the constant arguing of Kaio and Randy. Kaio had replaced Hanani as the third member because she was terribly ill. "Will you guys, Shut up!" Comato shrieked at his two teammates. "Yo Comato. I sense a powerful chakra coming from that direction." Randy said pointing Northeast from their current location. "Let's go check it out." Kaio insisted excitingly following Randy. "Wait, where in the hell are you guys going?" Comato yelled chasing after them. "It's three of them..." Sigma took of in the direction of the three chakra signatures he sensed. Snickering on his way, his style of fighting began to go into question. "I could just-" Sigma was cut off by the voice of another in his conscious. "Mother states they aren't too much to be concerned with. Do as you please." Upon hearing those words, Sigma smiled. Finally reaching the three he had sensed before he frowned. "These are little children. I have to be in the wrong place." "Children? Who is this guy calling a child?" Randy abruptly said directing his statement to the orange haired man. "This is were that powerful chakra came from?" Kaio asked Randy. "I'm guessing so. Although he doesn't look strong." Randy laughed at he own statement. Soon after Comato joined his two comrades. "What are you guys doing?" Comato jumped down from a tree. "We were just about to leave this weird looking guy alone." Randy laughed again turning around. Looking at the sky above, Sigma sighed. Directing his view back towards the three that stood infront of him, he skipped thoughts. "Looks can be very deceiving. Isn't that right, Goldie locks." Sigma answered jokingly referring to the blind head. Clapping his hands together. Retrieving his Gunbai from his back, he violently swung it. Releasing a gust of wold winds towards the trio. The gusts of wind were strong enough to knock all of them down causing several cracks as their bodies smashed into the ground. "Damn it Randy!" Comato shouted getting up off the ground. "Every time I get a mission with you, something like this happens!" Randy stands up smiling. "Challenge....ACCEPTED! Randy shouted gathering wind chakra. "Here have it back!" Randy thrusted his hand forward releasing air with wind chakra added for a more devastating impact. Being his Gunbai back to his side, he channeled his chakra through it, erecting a barrier, covering himself from the attack. "Hm...The Byakugan is it?" Sigma states, jumping back to get a little more space. "Really little Goldie? Is that all? You were much more terrifying when you were eating the bear's pourage." Sigma mocked swaying left and right as if he were dancing. "Dang Randy. He's mocking you bro." Kaio told Randy. Randy speeds off toward the orange haired man. "Randy wait!" Comato said running after Randy. Forming a swirling ball of chakra, Randy prepared to make an impact with Sigma. "How's this you, Son of a bitch!.... Rasengan!" Jumping into the air and aiming the sphere at his enemy. Chuckling as Randy closed in, Sigma closed his eyes, and as Randy jumped into the air, then aimed at Sigma, he downed then, revealing his Mangekyō Sharingan. Randy direct line of attack, was just as stated. Direct. "Kamui!" He stated, focusing and warping Randy away. Again Sigma jumped back only opening the gap between himself and his opponent. "Now, who's next?" "That was Kamui! Kaio, I need you to kept your focus on him at all times!" Comato said taking out a Kunai and threw it in a nearby tree. Charging Sigma, "We need to get Randy back. And just in case he doesn't share the same dimension as Kaio. I'll be watching his every move." Comato thought to himself while his Sharingan changed to their Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan form and started to spin. Heading Comato's words, Sigma decided he'd go ahead and give the two "lollipops" a heads up on their situation. "Dimension? Who ever said I sent him to a dimension? Goldie Locks is gone for ever. Now he can eat pourage in the afterlife." Watching as their mangekyou spent into life, Sigma sighed. "Since when did our eyes become misplaced in the hands of such youngsters." "We'll see about that. Kaio, Now!" Kaio's Mangekyō Sharingan spun to life. "Okay, here I go!" Focusing on Sigma, Kaio opened a dimensional void directly on top of him, trying to warp Sigma. Comato closely watched to see Sigma's reaction before he attacked. Flushing out his spiritual energy, Sigma created a barrier, that covered himself, as well as the dimensional portal that was just above him. Because he hadn't had a lot of spiritual energy built up, the range wasn't to far, but it was enough. In the same instance, the portal would close, and Sigma glared at the two. "It's gonna take more than a technique I've been using nearly my whole life, to beat me." Opening his free hand out, a rod appeared, and he broke it off, then threw it at Comato. Focusing on the rod, Sigma used the Amenoukihashi's flash forward ability, causing the rod to hit Camoto with nearly no time for reaction. Had he set up some type of defense, it would have just completely warped past it to his Camoto. Due to Comato Mangekyō Sharingan being active, a chakra field instantly surrounded him. The rod had no effect on Comato. "He closed the portal! Kaio! Go to Kamui's dimension and get Randy!" Comato told his brother. Kaio tries to open teleport himself to the dimension. "Comato, I can't!" Kaio informs his brother. "What? He can't open it? What did he do?" Comato thinks. "I don't know what you did but I'll find out soon enough." Comato warns Sigma. Creating a Rasenshuriken, Comato threw it at Sigma. Kaio joined in and launched Yasaka Magatama at Sigma as well. Folding his arms, Sigma watched as the techniques were both launched at him. "You shouldn't warn your opponents. But, I'll be happy to teach you why not...If only you'll last long enough. Much like Goldie Locks." Sigma stated, as both techniques closed in. Closing his eyes, he vanished from sight, and reappeared a far distance behind the two of them. Focusing his very own Mangekyō, he softly stated. "Amaterasu..." Since the twins were by their own defenses, Susanoo and Kadino, the Amaterasu had no effect on them. Using Kadino's telekinesis ability, Comato was able to disperse the flames. Combining his lightning and fire natures, Comato shot a fireball that was infused with lightning out of his hands toward his opponent's new location. The ground underneath Sigma began to quake, causing by nothing but his pure chakra. Near instantly, the incomplete form of his Susanoo was formed, and out infront of it, was it's Hero Shield. As the attack clashed with the shield, and the technique was reflected off then launched back at his opponents. From the ground, grew the skeletal arm of the Susanoo, and in its hand sat seven magatama. Throwing them at the two as well, they all work in perfect harmony, as his plan was just beginning to unfold. Without any time to spare, Comato quickly made two wood clones. The first one used the Flying Thunder God seals on its hands to redirect the Magatama to the second clone's kunai that it threw in the air. While the original Comato absorbed his attack that was turned against him. Once Comato successfully performed this tactic, Kaio formes his complete Susanoo and prepared to clash with Sigma's. With its skeletal arm still free, it pulled back, and the Magatama cam back around like a boomerang. This was Sigma's unique usage of the technique. Where he could basically connect to his Magatama like Chakra Threads and constantly aim it on his own free will. With his Hero Shield out still, he was still able to block the clash with Kaio's complete Susanoo. Pushing forward with great force, it attempted to knock his foes very own Susanoo down, however, if it wasn't knocked down, he surely created enough space with it. "I'll show you how to play with a Susanoo..." Sigma states as he began to rise into the air. His Susanoo began to rise from the ground. It's two legs began to sprout, as it's feet finally finished its formation. It bore the shoes of the , whoever, instead of the sharp points, they were dull. It's body armor began to form a armor, and it's head, which had short hair that came just above the ears found itself covered in knights mask. It now stood tall looking at the opposing Susanoo like it was a joke. Reaching to its side, it drew a unique sword of sorts. It's right hand had the Shield it's left hand had the blade. Raising it's left hand into the air, it swung, crashing directly into the nearby trees that were around, leveling everything, turning it into a desert-like scenario. All it took was a simple swing to destroy all things around. Something with magnificent power was rarely seen. "This is my Susanoo's blade I call it Nemesis. It's power varies on my anger. You should be happy I'm not mad right now. I could probably destroy everything I barely lay his sword on. Now come on!" "Well damn." Comato exclaims. "Damn Kaio, can you to that too?" Kaio looks away from his brother. "I've never tried. So, it would be useless to try now." Kaio responded disappointed in his own abilities. "Well don't let that bring you down!" Comato tried to cheer Kaio up. Forming hand seals in a rapid succession, Comato shouted, "Wood Style: Laughing Buddha Jutsu!" Giant hands, which were around the size of tailed beasts, sprouted from the ground in attempt to bind Sigma's Susanoo, wrapping and restraining its arms and legs. Once they were successful, Comato forged more hand seals. The roots from beneath him came together to form multiple wood dragons. "Multiple Makaras! Attack!" Comato commanded. The dragons sped off in an attempt to bind and absorb its chakra. With its sword still in hand, Sigma mentally commanded his Susanoo to spin around in circles. Where he and his beast now resembled that of a helicopter blade. The sword each time it came around came into direct contact with one of the wooden hands. And over time he'd had cut down all of the hands, as well as the dragons that were to come. The sight was truly unruly, as the entire area was nearly nothing. "An Uchiha who uses the Wood Release as well. However...I'm pretty sure it's taken a toll on your reserves of chakra. It was about time I went on a offense anyway." Clapping his hands together, his head kind of shifted to the side. On it, sat the spiritual head of Naidō. "I've gathered the amount needed for the technique, and a few more. However, don't you think you're going too far with them?" Naidō asked, transferring it's collected natural energy over to Sigma. "Sage Art: Lava Style Punishing Balls!" "Lava Style, a Kekkei Genkai that utilizes the fire and earth chakra natures. Lucky for me, I use fire earth release." Comato held out his hand, stopping the lava. "Here...have it back...." Comato gestured Sigma's jutsu back at him. "My brother is always showing me up!" Kaio's jealousy of his brother angered him, his chakra began to build up. His Susanoo practically leaped as its the bottom half formed. Kaio successfully managed to gain control of its stabilized form, its grew samurai like armor all around its entire body. Standing with a height that was identical to Sigma's, Kaio floated within its forehead. "We teach you not to think out loud." Sigma pointed around both Kaio and Comato. Revealing the lava balls that floated around them. "I use the chakra from my opponent, then mix it in with the natural energy around as well. So therefore as long as you have chakra in your body, these balls will just continue to reform and attack you upon my command!" Lifting his hand into the air, the same was done with his Susanoo. Bringing it back down, it crashed into the ground creating a crater as it did, while also releasing a crescent. Next to take care of was his was the other rodent. From Sigma's body, a wooden clone emerged, and jumped from his Susanoo and landed to the ground facing Comato. From its waist, it pulled a Drinking Bottle out, took two large gulps from it. Smashing its hands into the ground it shouted: "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" From a large cloud of smoke, none of than Yggdrasil stood tall. The clone pointed at Comato. "I'm your opponent." Kaio quickly moved his Susanoo out of the crescent's way. Then, Kaio made it draw all three of its swords. "Comato! Take, cover in my Susanoo!" Kaio tried to aid Comato. Comato denied Kaio's help stating, "Nahh, you focus on that Sigma. I'll focus a this one." Clapping hands together and closing his eyes, Comato gathered natural energy and entered Sage Mode. He gained black markings around and under his eyes as well as one in the middle of his forehead reminiscent of a third eye, which resembled that of . Reopening his eyes, Comato armed himself with his sword in his right hand. "Come on, show me what you got. " Comato taughted Sigma's clone. Preforming specific hand seals, Sigma's summon ended with the clapping of its hands. The clone looked at his opponent who'd just entered Sage Mode. "It's seems, thing these days, are coming just too easy. But I'll time it down a bit!" Sigma shouted, as up above in the sky, a moon appeared, and the area around them turned dark. Pitch black, endless. In the center of it all a flower grew, and sat in the middle. One wouldn't be able to see this, but an explanation is still needed. The flower's petals then opened wide, and his summon shouted: "Secret Wood Style Jutsu: Night Speed Pollen. In the air, floated a pollen, that had the ability to send its casters opponents to sleep as well as paralyze them. The original Sigma that sat in his Susanoo, was happy that his clone had summoned Yggdrasil to use it's technique. Now he could strike, without his opponent seeing him. Just as Kaio jumped to the side, Sigma's Susanoo quickly moved its own arm over, slashing the place were Kaio would move, and the two would meet halfway, allowing Susanoo's blade to smash into Kaio's Susanoo. Comato watched as the bright sky suddenly turn pitch black. "What's this?" Comato thought. "I'm not going to need this then." The sword's holster appeared on Comato's waist and he placed it in the holster. Due to Kadino being activated, Comato was protected from the pollen. Unfortunately, his brother wasn't after hit by Sigma's Susanoo and inhaling the pollen, Kaio fell asleep. His Susanoo vanished and he fell to the ground paralyzed due to the vibrations Sigma was sending off. Comato's sword vibrated as a sign that it was absorbing the vibrations Sigma sent. "Kaio! This no time to take a power nap!" Comato shouted to Kaio unconscious body. "What exactly did you do to my brother?" As Kaio would fall asleep, he would be dragged into the moon, via gravitational pull, and because of the darkness, even Comato wouldn't be able to see. Listening as Comato shouted, Sigma's clone yelled out to him. "Your battle isn't done yet! Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" Being in Sage Mode, Comato is able to sense everything that were happening around him. Creating a clone, Comato is able to focus on pulling Kaio from the air using telekinesis. While the clone absorbed the fire, replenishing some of his chakra levels. Comato landed Kaio beside him, close to the sword; so if he were to wake, he wouldn't be paralyzed by Sigma's vibrations. Placing his finger on the ground, Comato felt that the entire area was surrounded by Wood Release ninjutsu. Being a master of wood release and the bending arts, Comato undid Sigma's jutsu then began the gather up roots. Thrusting his arms forward roots erupted from the ground, wrapping around both Sigma and his clone creating a gigantic tree. The clone formed a dome around Kaio and energy field to protect Kaio from the battle. Comato who was already protected from the vibrations. Placed the sword beside Kaio as a precaution. The jutsu would not be undone, as his moon would still sit up in the sky. With a chuckle Sigma folded his arms. Sitting on the ground he sighed before looking through the darkness. "You know better than anyone, that if we continue, you'll run out of chakra before anything happens." Suddenly the magnetic forces would begin to pull once again, ripping the dome up then pulling Kaio again, as well as Comato. "I'll go ahead and wrap this up." "Darn it! If I have to get sucked up, you coming with me!" Comato closed his right eye, placing his hands together. Reopening it, his eye gave off a whitish glow with black ripples and six tomoe. Grabbing chakra into an orb, Comato released it into the air. Because of the special made darkness, the orb would be hard for Sigma to see. "This is my first time using Chibaku Tensei. I hope you enjoy it." Debris started to gather together from the ground pulling rock, trees and any thing else that would be suck in its gravitational pull, including Sigma and his Susanno. Comato used Kadino to keep he and Kaio afloat. Sigma closed his eyes for short period of time. "So is this it..." Sigma thought, re-opening them revealing his Rinnegan. As his body would be shoot into the air. "Gravity, is something I've fought against many times." His Susanoo began to fade, and he placed his hands together. "Senpondo!" He shouted, using the technique on himself, giving him the weight of a thousand pounds. Knowing it wasn't going to be enough, Sigma applied a bit more, making his body even heavier than one thousand pounds, until he was able to keep his weight at a counterable scale, channeling his chakra through the Deva Path to push himself again it, and he fell back to the ground. It's only starting Category:Role-Play Category:Role-Play